Fisrt Time in the Ghost Portal
by BlueDragon007
Summary: This is a story how Danny Fenton become Danny Phantom and what will hapend if his parrents find out the first day. In his journey he will discover that he is a lost twin, the truth about Fenton's and lot more. Sequel now posted!
1. The Begining

**(A/n) Hello everyone! This is my first fan fict so, please be gentle and review. I hope that you like it.**

* * *

~Chapter 1~ The Beginning

* * *

"Come-on Danny! A ghost portal?! Don`t you want to check it out?" Says the goth girl.

"I don`t know Sam, I feel a bit unsure and mom and dad says that it don`t work anyway." Says the black-raven boy with a blue eyes.

"Hmm... Danny might have a point, but why don`t you try to repair it and you will make your parents proud!" Techno-geek says and sit down on the chair while Danny sigh and says "I still think that this is a bad idea, but who knows what awesome things are on the other side of that portal".

Danny looks around the lab and says "I can`t go like this in the ghost portal, what should I wear?", then Sam goes to the closet and take out the white-black jumpsuit with Jack Fenton logo on it.

Danny sighed and put on the white-black jumpsuit, then zipped it and when the boy was ready to go inside the ghost portal, Sam stopped him and says "You can`t go around with your dad face on your chest" then she ripped it off and Danny went into the ghost portal while Sam and Tucker watched him very carefully.

When Danny was in the ghost portal and put his hand on the wall in the portal, so he won't accidentally trip, but he also hit the on button.

There was a big, great flash which electrified Danny and he felt a big pain, then he screamed and fall unconscious.

"DANNY!" his friends screamed as they dragged him out of the ghost portal. They were looking at him in surprise, his black-raven hair was now snow-white and his white and black jumpsuit was in inverted colors.

When Danny was awake, he felt somehow different. He figured that his friends were looking at him really weird "What?!", he asked.

"Nothing!" Sam and Tucker shouted at the same time looking at him in a little creepy way. Danny ran to a mirror and saw that his black raven hair was now snow white, instead his sky blue eyes were now spooky glowing green and his jumpsuit colors were opposite color then before.

Danny screamed and then he realized that he wasn`t standing, instead, he was floating. He screamed this time louder when he falls on the floor.

"What was that?" Maddie asked Jack in the kitchen.

"I don`t know, honey," Jack said in surprise, "I think that it`s coming from our lab. Let's check it out!"

Maddie looks at the Jack who was put out a ghost weapon from his orange jumpsuit, "Good thinking Jack" Maddie told Jack, "And now, let's catch that dirty ghost who is terrorizing our Danny!" she shouts as they were running down to the lab.

"Quick Danny, hide!" says Sam as she hears that somebody was running down stairs, but it was too late, Danny parents already saw him.

"I-I can explain!" says the ghost boy and Jack was aiming at him with his ecto - weapon not knowing that he was aiming at his own son whom he tried to protect.

"Quiet, ghost boy! Where is my son, Danny?!" Jack asked while he was targeting him, but then he heard a scream. "NOOO!" Sam and Tucker screamed, "This is your son on who are you aiming Mr. Fenton!" says Tucker.

"What, nonsense, my Danny have-e" he was interrupted when he saw the ghost boy accidentally turn back into his human form. Of course that Jack knows then what was Danny,"This isn`t my son anymore", he claimed. Danny heard him and looked at him with sadness and angry, Maddy knew that look, it was a look of a sad ghost who wants a revenge.

She was ready for attack and put herself in a protective position, but Jack knew that Danny doesn`t know what is he now and about his new powers, or he knew little, but didn`t know how to use it because normal ghost or half ghost will now escape or attack, but from Danny´s face were just slipping tears.

Jack turn to his wife and says "I-I can`t shoot on a creature that looks like my son, what about you honey?" Jack asked Maddy and she says "Me too, but we must do something. We are ghost hunters and if someone here that we have a half ghost son it will ruin our life and besides it will be safer for Danny if he leave this house. Let's just try to dragoon him and we will see what will be next" Jack confirmed that and went to Danny.

"Daniel James Fenton! You have a one hour to pack your stuff and leave this house and town forever and if you decide to come back we will kill you!" Jack threatened.

Danny looked at his parents and ran to his room to pack while Sam and Tucker followed him. "Wow, I have never seen you parent that angry and in the same time sad" Tucker said and Sam added, "And I still can`t believe that your parents refused you like that."

Danny turned to his friends and shouted "This is all your fault! If you haven`t convinced me to go in that stupid ghost portal this will never happen!"

Sam and Tucker looked each other and in the same voice says "We are sorry Danny". Danny gives them an angry look and says again with a sad tone "Sorry won`t back my parents, home, friends and town.

Maddie heard the conversation that Danny has with his friends and she decided to help Danny a little, he is still her little boy after all. When she heard that Danny was coming downstairs from his room packed, she hugged him and give him her credit card and says "Use it wisely" Danny gives her a half-smile and took her credit card and went out the house with his friends, when he close the door Jazz come down and asked her mom "What happened and where Danny went?!" Maddie looked at her and burst into tears.

* * *

**(A/n) That is it. I hope you like it and please review and tell me if you want me to continue!**


	2. What to do next?

**(A/n) Hello everyone!** **I'm back. First, I want to thank you guest for the review and I apologize for lots of spelling mistakes in the first chapter. The truth is that I'm old 14 like Danny and I'm not very good at spelling, English, but I really love series Danny Phantom and I'm really sad that they cancel it. **

**PS. I try to correct all my mistakes in the first chapter the best I can and know.**

* * *

~Chapter 2~ What To Do next?

* * *

Maddy watched Danny in the silent as he was slowly leaving until Jazz broke the silence and ask _"Where is Danny going and why are you so sad?"_

Maddy looked at Jazz and answered, "_Some things are better left unspoken, just know that we won`t see him again!"_

Jazz was looking her mom in horror and ran straight to Danny to say goodbye before he disappear, then she stopped him and says in the cry _"Please, don't leave me little brother!"_

Danny looked at Jazz and says _"I'm sorry Jazz, but I must leave if I want to live."_ Jazz looked him very confused and asked _" Can you please explain me, I-I don`t understand, why are you must go if you want to live, this is your home, family, you have friends here and where will you live?!"_

Danny looked at her, _"To be honest, I don't have any idea, but I will find a new home and I want you to know something and never say to anyone! Can I trust you?"_ Jazz looked at him and confirmed white her head, _"Good"_, says Danny _"Don`t trust dad and mom, they are not people that you think they are!"._

_"Why?!" _Jazz asked Danny when she was interrupted by mom _"Jazz, honey, get back in the house!", _mom called her and she replied _"Coming mom! And Danny, bye, I hope that I will have a chance to meet you again soon."_

Danny gives her a hug and whispered in her ear _"I will tell you everything and why I must leave when a time comes! But for now, bye!"_

Jazz walked into the house and went to her room to solve the puzzle about what Danny just say and what was he meant that don`t trust mom and dad, they are not people that you think they are.

Jazz was thinking a whole night about this sentence and come with an idea that mom and dad had to do or say something to Danny very horrible, but she hasn't wanted to ask something in the fear that she will break the Danny`s promise.

Meanwhile, as Danny walked down the street, he was thinking about the accident in the lab and he also had a many questions, like how did this happen, how did his hair, eyes, jumpsuit change color, why was around him a white glowing aura and how did he manage to fly and turn back in normal human self?

He was thinking hard and then sighed and asked quietly himself, "_Am I dead?! Did just now happened, one of my nightmares? Have I really become a ghost and if I did, why am I still felt alive and hearing the beat of my_ heart?". He needed some answers, but he has so many that he didn`t know where to start and who to ask.

As he went out of Amity Park and get to the next town near it, he went to the forest and try to turn back in his ghost self. He was concentrating very hard until he screamed _"Going Ghost!" _

The two round rings showed up around his body and he instantly felt some kind of energy in his body.

He looks himself and realized that he did it, he just turned in his ghost self. He tries to fly again, but nothing.

As he was trying to fly he heard that someone is coming. He turned back to his human self.

He saw two boys coming to him with their parents. The two boys were weary like Danny, they were 14 and had a black-raven hair and a blue eyes, the man would say that two boys and he were a lost twin.

The two boys' parents asked Danny_ "Hello, young man, where are your parents and why are you out that late in the cold night?!" _Danny looked at them and he was glad that they asked him that because now, he still knew that somebody still care about him.

He was quiet and then answered the parents of the two boys, _"I don't have a home anymore, my parents kick me out because I made an accident with their life work. They dragoon me and said that I can't return home anymore for ever"_

The parents of the two boys looked at Danny with sadness, _"Poor you, do you want to come live with us? We don't have any life works and we also have crashed stuff every day" they said and gave him opportunity for a new home._

Danny looked at mom of two boys and answer _"I really need a home and someone to take care of me and who knows who will want me to take me in his own home and you just asked me nicely to live in your house, so why not, I believe that will be fun and nicely with your family Ms. and Mr. ..." _Danny stopped and looked at the parents _"Henderson and please, just call me mom and my husband dad." _says the mom of two boys and then all of them take Danny to his new home.

* * *

_**-Line break-**_

* * *

When Danny came to the door, he couldn't believe where he will live now. It was a big, but really big house, it was even bigger than Vlad's Masters.

Danny still looked at the size of the house until the two boys introduce themselves _"Hi, I'm Tony" _says the first boy and then second added,_ "And I'm Max" _and then Tony and Max asked Danny _"What is your name?" _Danny looked at them and answered _"My friends call me Danny, but my full name is Daniel James Fenton"_

Tony and Max stared at him and ask _"Wait, aren't you a son of the famous family of ghost hunters?!"_

Danny looked at them and was thinking how these two boys know about his family, but he wasn't bothered to ask, maybe they are really famous, then Danny snapped from his thinking state and answer on the question _"Yes, yes I am the son of Fenton family" _The boys stared him with excitement and didn't know where to start asking questions.

* * *

**(A/n) Ok, that's enough for today, I hope you like it and, are Tony and Max really Danny's lost twins?! Will Danny learn how to control his powers, find a right path with his new powers without Sam, Tucker and Jazz, can he keep his secret identity secret or someone will find out and will Jazz find out what happened between Danny and his parents. **

**I'm thinking about to write a short story of Danny Phantom for Christmas after a Phantom Planet so pls review me and tell me if you like this story and we must hope that Danny won`t lose in the his big house.**


	3. No more hiding

**Hi everyone!I tried to correct all my mistakes in the second chapter. And now sit down and start reading because I have a felling that this will be a loooooong story. I hope that you will like it! :D**

~Chapter 3~ No more hiding

_"We just can`t belive this Danny that you are the son of Fenton family" _ Danny stared at them _"Yes I am the Fenton son, but no anymore, why? This is a long story that you will maybe heard after a few mounts and is there in the house some bed? I`m fealling very tired" _Danny say it and then yawn. _"Max, Tony!" _says mom please, show Danny`s room" the boys instantly pull Danny and then they run up the stairs " Here you go Danny, this is the best room in the house, it`s have anything that you can possible want, there is a big plasma tv, computer, laptop and other stuff that Danny never seen before, but one thing caught in his eyes. It was a thermos that his mom and dad made it _"What is this?"_ Danny carefully pick up the thermos _"Is this for soup or for something else?" _ Danny asked the boys and Tony answered _"Be very, very carefull with that, you shoot the correct answer, it`s for capturing ghost, mom and dad were attacked by some ghost who call him self The Box Ghost. They were saved by your family and they gave them the Fenton Thermos and copy of instructions how to build it. Mom and dad then makes five thermos and started their own ghost research. Now they are trying to build the ghost portal." _

Danny was took a step back and says "_That is too much information's for one day lets continue our talk tomorrow ok? " _Danny said and started to pretend that he is going to sleep _"Ok, good nigh Danny!" _says Max and Tony in the same voice. _"Good night Tony and Max and have a nice dream!" _Danny laughed and two boys left the room and Max says _"Oh, and Danny. This room is sound proof, so you don`t need to worry about the noise" _Danny smiled and reply _"Ok, thank you very much for telling me" _

_"No problem" _Max sayed and close the door and Danny then locked himself so nobody couldn`t get in. Danny waited few minute and than concreted and scream _"Going Ghost" _than two white rings appeared around his body and split. Danny was now in his ghost form and said to himself _"Ok, lets try it again!" _He then jumped and whola, he was flying, but soon he screamed_ "Ahhhh! Where are my legs go?!" _instead hs legs, he saw a ghostly tail. Then he fall. Well, I`m still im my ghost form if I am a ghost, he think this to himself and then he transformed to his human form _"Oh, man! At least I could stay in my ghost form, it won`t kill me" _

The next morning Danny woke up and searching for the kitchen, but he got lost _"well, at least I found the bathroom!" _and then he saw Tony and Max who was searching for him _"Did you get lost?" _Danny scratched his head _"No, I was just looking for the bathroom" _he said nervously and give them a nervously smile. _"Listen, Tony. Can I barrow your phone, I need to call someone." _

_"Sure Danny, for what are brothers anyway?" _says Tony_ "And who will you call anyway?"  
_

_"My sister, Jazz, now can you please hand over me a phone?" _Danny asks. _"Oh, sure" _Tony answered and hand over the phone, then Danny went to is room and typed the Jazz phone number. Danny was called her few times, but nobody answered. Meanwhile, in the Fenton house the Jazz phone ringed few times. She heard the phone, but she didn`t answerd because she didn`t know who was calling, then when she realized that someone won`t stop calling her, she finally pick up the phone _"What is so important that can`t wait tomorrow!" _she screamed angry. _"Jazz, it`s me, Danny"_

_"Danny?!" _Jazz said in surprise. _"Yes, it`s me. Listen, I know that you are woirred about me and I`m calling you because I want you to know that I`m safe."_ Danny said in a confident tone. _"You are saying that you are in safe, but where?" _Jazz asked Danny and he continue _"It`s ok Jazz. Family Henderson take me in their house and now I`m living with them and their two sons. One is called Tony and another one is called Max. The best part is that they are the same age like me and they are almost looking the same like me too, it`s like that we are some lost twins." _Danny said this happy to Jazz, but the name Henderson was to her very familiar and she have the feeling like she need to know them but she could`n remember _"Ok, Danny" _she said _"Just please promise me that you will be safe, can you promise me that?"_ she asked Danny and he answered _"I don`t know Jazz, a lots of weird things is happening to me currently and I need to show you something, can we meet at midnight in the enter of Amity Park, I need to tell you something, a better way, show you something, but for now_ _bye". _

_"Ok, Danny, see you then today, bye!"  
_She then hung up the phone and get herself thinking _"What did he want to show me? Well, it`s looks like I will need to wait until midnight" _she whispered this to herself. _"Tnx on the phone Tony" _Danny said.

Danny said and Tony answered _"No problem and if you need something just say." _and then Max interacted _"I`m hungrey, lets go eat" _the boys then laughed and followed the they gated to table Danny just couldn`t belive what is serve. On the table was a soup to the chocolate cake_ "Have a sit Danny" _mom of the two boys spoke. _"Thank you Ms. Henderson" __  
_

_"Oh, Danny please call me mom, you are now one of Henderson happy family" _

_"Ok, mom" _Danny said this to her and blink with his eye and looked at her like a cute puppy.

_"Ok, lets eat, I`m starving" _says Max and everyone was laughing and then started to eat.

After the meal Danny get closer to his new mom and ask her _"Mom, can I go out tonight, I`m going to see my older sister, Jazz." _she then looked at him and answer _"Affcorse sweete" _Danny then look at her and ask _"Will you be worried if I get home late?"_

_"Why will I? You are enough old to take care to yourself" _mom answered. _"Yes, you are right, mom. Tnx!" _Danny blinked at he.

After, in the midnight. Jazz and Danny meet each other. _"Danny, listen!" _Jazz said to Danny _"I was making a little research and found this. I was looking for some information about Henderson family and found just the basic information, but when I was going to look at their family tree, I found this." _Jazz took out their family tree and Danny hold his breath. He just couldn`t belive what did he just saw _"Is that me?! Whit Tony and Max? It can`t be!" _Danny just couldn`t belive until Jazz spoke _"Trust me Danny, it is because I look at the our family tree and there you don`t existe." _Danny looked at her _"If is true what are you saying, then who am I? _

_"Right now, it`s looks like you are a lost twin and I will try to find more information's, just be yourself and what do you want to show me?" _Jazz said

_"Oh, right" _Danny said and then screamed _"Going ghost" _two white rings showed around his body and split. _"Danny! What happens to you and what are you?!" _Jazz was now looking at her brother and she jus couldn`t belive that he now have a snow-white hair, green eyes, white ghostly aura and his clothes now changes to black and white jumpsuit.

**Ok, that is it for today and who knows what will happen next? Even I don`t know, I`m going where my imagination take me.**

**I`m doing a DxE for Christmas so pls give me a little advice, tell me if this story is good and review! Thank you very much!**


	4. The Truth Is Out

**Today **** I don`t have something special to say expect that I published a new story of Danny Phantom called a Christmas gift.**

**Don`t forget to review!**

_**\- The last time - **_

_"Oh, right" Danny said and then screamed "Going ghost" two white rings showed round his body and split. "Danny! What happens to you and what are you?!" Jazz was now looking at her brother and she jus couldn`t belive that he now have a snow-white hair, green eyes, white ghostly aura and his clothes now changes to black and white jumpsuit._

~Chapter 4~ The truth is out

_"Right now Jazz, I even don`t have any idea. All what I know that it`s related to ghost because of mom_ and_ dad reaction." _Danny said too Jazz who was looking at him _"So that is why did dad and mom kicked you out, will you ever come back?" _Danny was now starting to fell sad, almost like he want to cry, but he think that he will just dishonor himself in front his older sister. He even didn`t know can he cry in the ghost form. _"You look like a ghost, but in the same time you are human because I never heard that a ghost had feelings and you defiantly had it. The ghost won`t look like he want to cry." _Jazz continue and wiped a tear which was slipping from Danny`s face _"Aww, don`t be sad little brother and if you are now a ghost or a half ghost you must to have some powers except transforming."_ Jazz smiled to her little brother.

_"Right now Jazz, I just know this" _Danny give a smile to his sister and then jumped to the air. Jazz was very surprised because Danny then didn`t fall, he was in the air and _FLYING?! "How is this possible?! You should fall!" _Jazz asked Danny who was smiling _"I don`t know, I just think about the wind witch is russing my hair and face and now watch this!" _Danny then flew up to the air and his legs now transformed into a thin ghostly tail.

_"Danny!" _Jazz asked _"Were are you legs?"_Danny then flew to Jazz _"Right here!" _instead of his ghostly tail was now legs. _"Oh? don`t do this front of me ever again, you realy scared me to the death, but now it`s prety late, mom and dad will be worry about me. Goodnight Danny. See you later! " _said Jazz.

_"Goodnight Jazz" _Danny said to Jazz and now fly awey for the first time _"Wooohooo! THIS IS AWSOME!" _he screamed to himself and landed in the closest street near his house.

Danny get home and everybody was now fall asleap. Then he get ready for the bed and fall asleap very quick. The next morning Danny called his new mom to the side and they went to the private room _"Mom, can you pleas showe me your family_ tree?"Danny asks. _"Affcorse sweete!" _mom said _"Just wait me here"_ she then went to the other room. When she got back she was carry a big list of paper. Danny was instantly look down _"Hmm, this is you and dad and below you are Tony, Max and some boy. Mom, who is that boy?" _Danny ask, but he have the felling like he know that boy. Mom started explaining to Danny with a sad tone _"This boy..." _she stopped and think, ahhh, this won`t work, then she continue again with a sad tone of voice

_"Let me start at begining. I belive that you allerdy hear the story about Fenton`s and as, but you prrobably didn`t hear the beginning. We wasn`t have just two sons, we have three, the twins." _Danny looked at her _"You mean on this son?" _he asked and mom smiled and continue _"Yes, his name was Daniel or how we used to call him Danny. You see, before this ghost attack, Danny was kiddnapet by one man and woman. I don`t think that the abduction and ghost were related. The ghost was trying to worne as about something, but he didn`t have the chanche to finnish. All what I hear that we need to find our son before time is out, but we didn`t find him" _mom was now started crying _"We didn`t find him. We never find him. We called the police, but there is no trace of him. He just dissapered."_

Mom started to cry as never before and then Danny approached to her and whispered to her ear _"I think that you finnaly found your lost son, twin. I-I think that I might be lost twin because my sister yesterday bringed me a my family tree and there wasn`t me. There wasn`t me and here, there I am, with Tony and Max, same face before, same face now and I have some pictures in my house. My mom and dad locked them but few of them slipped and I was on them with younger version of you, my new dad, Tony and Max." _ mom smiled and took a better look at Danny, she took of his T-shirt and gasped, there was a scar when he was trriped over the rock when he was learning how to walk.

Mom screamed _"IT`S REALY YOU! YOU ARE MY THIRD BABY BOY!" _Danny looked at her and ask _"How do you know, I didn`t showed you any proof." _mom smiled again _"You see that little scare on you back. You got it when you was learning how to walk, then you trriped over rock and fall" _

_"Hmmm, I allways thinking about how I got it and mom, how old was I when I was... You know, kiddnapet?" _Danny asked and mom answered with some barries _"Well, D-Danny-y, you were kiddnapet-t on your third birthday. I`m realy sorry, but the man was too big to heandale and woman too smart." _

Danny huged her and says _"It`s not your fault mom, it`s not your faullt mom" _they both burst into tears.

**Ok, that is it for today, I hope that you like it and I apologize for lots of mistakes in everything in this chapter, but I just can`t wait. I promise that I will correct them, but for now bye and don`t forget to review! ;) :D**


	5. Too Many Questions

**Ok, hi everyone! I tried to correct all my mistakes in the last chapter, so, lets go reading!**

~Chapter 5~ Too many questions

_"Mom" _said Danny _"How we will tell this to dad, Max and Tony?" _his new mom looked at him and answer _"I don`t think that we will tell them, not yet and Danny, can you pleas tell me in witch family did you live?". _Danny look at her _"Why do you want to know, mom?"_

_"You are really smart" _she said _"I want to know because who ever kiddnaped you was probably sell you our you was even live with them?"_ Danny gasped _"I can`t tell you, I`m not ready and besides I don`t belive that they will run away, they have a lots and lots of precious stuff" _

_"Ok" _mom said _"You will tell me when will you be ready, but for now just have a fun and if you have and want you can call your friends to come over." _Danny give her a smile _"Really mom? Oh, thank you very much I will go and call them right now and can you pleas buy me a mobile phone because I lost mine when I was out?"_

Mom looked at him _"Affcorse sweete and for now here you go mine, but just to call your friends and don`t forget to give me back."  
_

_"Tnx mom" _Danny said and then run up the strairs in his room and first called Sam. Meanwhile Tucker was in the Sam`s bedroom with Sam. _"I can`t stop thinking were is Danny, Tuck" _Tucker looked at her and added _"Me too" _

_"I just want to hear him, at least one time_" she said and then the phone rang. _"Well, don`t you want to pick it?" _Tucker asked Sam _"I`m not sure, Tuck. I never saw this phone number, but... But it could be __DANNY!" _Sam then picked up the phone _"Hello" _Sam said. _"Hi Sam" _Danny greeted her with delight.

_"DANNY?!" _Sam yelled with delight. _"Wait, what did you say Sam?" _ask Tucker and Sam put her hand through Tucker`s mouth and said to Danny _"Oh, Danny! I`m so glad to hear you again. I have so-o much questions to ask you! How are you? Were are you? What is going on?" _

_"Hold on Sam" _Danny interrupted her _"I will answer you question one after another, but for now, did I hear Tuck?"._

_"Yes, you heard Tuck, why are you asking?" _she asked Danny and he reply _"Because I want to invate you and Tuck to my new home and I won`t need to call both of you. Can you visit me?" _please say yes, please say yes, Danny was thinking until Sam answered _"Sure, we can visit you today if you want!" _

_"EXCELLENT!" _Danny shouted with joy _"I live with Henderson family next to Amity Park. It`s a one big, but realy, realy big house, it`s even greater than Vlad Master`s. It`s not hard to miss. When do you want to come? It works for me every time of the day."_

_"Cool!" _screamed Sam _"We coming right now" _then she pulled Tucker for the shirt and run down the town. _"Ok, this is it!" _ said Sam in front of Danny house.

_"Are you aiming on this big blu castel?" _ask Tucker and Sam reply _"Yes, Tuck! Come on! You are slow like a snail!" _ then they run to the doors and knocked. They were waiting for two minute and then, when the doors opened they saw a women. _"Hello, kids! You must to be Danny`s friends" _women said with a gentle tone of voice. _"Yes, yes we are" _said Sam and Tucker added _"Who else will be" _

The woman smiled _"Ok, then my son, Max, will showe you Danny`s room. MAX, HONEY, CAN YOU PLEASE SHOWE DANNY`S FIENDS HIS ROOM?!"_

she called the boy witch was by the doors in the half of minute _"Ok, mom, I will showe Danny`s friends his room. Sam and Tucker, isn`t it?" _

Max asked and Sam said puting her hand againts Tucker`s mouth _"Yes. HEY! HOW ARE YOU KNOW OUR NAMES?!" _Sam asked in the suprise and Tucker was just murmured because of Sam hand and Max answered _"I know about you because Danny is talking a lot and maybe he thinks that he don`t need you guys, but I can see that you are missing him a lot. Now, do you want to come to Danny`s room or do you want to chat with me?" _Max asked.

_"Oh, we will love to chat with you Max, but our first priority is Danny. Can you just showed us the way to the Danny`s room and don`t worry, we will manage" _said Sam as she removed her hand from Tucker`s mouth. Max then draw them a map _"Bye Sam and Tucker! And try not to get lost!" _Max greeted them with enthusiasm. Sam and Tucker were going up stairs according to the map and when she was sure that they were alone she asked Tucker _"I`m not sure, but I t__hink that I`m going crazy because I can swore that Max is looking the same as Danny."_

_"Well, there is just one explanation" _Tucker continued _"We are both crazy or this house is haunted" _Sam knocked the doors of Danny`s room and said to Tucker _"Comon, Tuck. There is no such things like ghosts. Just Danny`s parents belive in them and building the strange machines witch brought Danny into danger and turned into a freak" _ Danny opend the doors and Sam and Tucker cried in the same voice _"DANNY!" _Sam continued _"How are you?" _and Tucker added _"And will you ever back to your real parents?" _Danny give Tucker an angry glance and cried _"Do not mantion my parents again! Am I clear?!" _Tucker was just stared at Danny which eyes were glowing spooky green for a moment as he cried. _"Danny, are you sure that you ok? You don`t look so well" _ask Sam and Danny answered _"Right now, I don`t have any idea and Tuck!"_ Danny continue _"Fenton`s are not my true parents!" _Sam and Tucker gasped and shake their heads.

_"But if Fenton`s aren`t your real parents, who is?" _ask Tucker and Danny replied _"I belive that you alerdy meet Max or Tony, they looks same as me because they are my twins. But when Fenton`s kiddnaped me and nobody couldn`t finde me I become a lost twin." _Tucker continued _"And now after this many year you come back to you real parents"_

_"Yea, but not as I was before" _Sam looked at him while he was closing the doors _"You still are that thing?" _she asked

_"Yes, I am. Let me showed to you" _he then screamed _"GOING GHOST!" _then two white rings showed around Danny`s body and splited and then disapered leaving the boy with a white snow hair, spooky glowing green eyes, black and wait jumpsuit and white ghostly aura _"So, you are still a freak?" _said Tuck

_"Well, yes and no. I showed this to Jazz and she is saying that I`m a half ghost. It`s not really normall, what are you saying guys?" _

_"That this is realy cool!" _Tucker said and Sam added _"And I think that Tucker is sometime realy stupid" _Danny laughed and said _"Let me showed you just one more thing" _he said and jumped to the air were he was now flying _"It`s awsome., isn`t it?" _he asked and Tuck reply _"You don`t have an idea my friend, you don`t have any idea how this is cool! Can you do more things?"_

_"Well yes, but I don`t know how to controle them, I just know that I can be invisible and intangible" _Danny said and was flying a little more in his room and then he turned back to normall.

**That is it for today. I hope you like the story and I`m writing my other story of Danny Phantom, so please read it and don`t forget to review!**


	6. My First Ghost

**I have a big problem, I`m started to get lazy and there is only one cure! To cure me you must review! I`m counting on you my dear readers! PS. I`m looking for the beta reader somewhere far far awey! Thanks for help!**

~Chapter 6~ My First Ghost

It passed one week after Sam`s and Tucker`s first visit. Today they visited Danny again and Danny was so happy that he can showe his friends what he learned. The bell rang at Henderson`s. Danny`s new mom opened the door and hailed Sam and Tucker _"Hi! Sam and Tucker, how are you today?" _Danny`s mom asked. _"We are fine Ms. Henderson. Tnx for asking. Is Danny home?" _Sam asked.

_"Well, I think he is, you can go cheak out his room and if je isn`t at home, I`m sure that he will be back soon" _Ms. Henderson told Danny`s friends. Then Sam and Tucker ran to his room and he wasn`t there. When they were redy to go out of his room, the doors closed by them self and then they heard some voice _"BOOO!" _

_"AHHH!" _Sam and Tucker screamed and Tuck said with fear _"Please, who ever is there don`t eat me!" _but then, Sam and Tuck suddenly heard a familiar voice. _"Wait, Danny?!" _Sam asked and then Danny showed from nowhere _"HAHAHA! You two should saw your faces when I scared you!" _Danny couldn`t stop laughing, especially when he saw Tucker`s reaction when he scared them. _"Hey! It`s not funny, how should I know that this was you? What will be if instead of you was some giant monster that want`s to eat me!" _Tuck said in his self- defense. _"Knock it off, Tucker, you are a little overreacting and Danny, how did you manage to make that scary trick anyway?" _Sam asked Danny.

_"It wasn`t a trick Sam, it was ghost and not just any ghost, it was a half ghost who is steanding right here. Let me showe you!" _Danny said and then turn invisible and showed behind Sam, _"Look, I finnaly learn how to turn invisible and untouchable. First in my ghost form and then in my human and that`s not all! I finnaly learn how to fly right wihout fear and managed to fly into higs with a stars, it`s realy pretty nice!" _he said. _"That`s so awsome!" _said Sam and Danny reply _"Who want`s a ride?" _

_"Wait, Danny? Did you just ask as on the flying, with you? Who will cary as? No way dude!" _Tucker said to Danny like he was nothing, Danny eyes was flashed a green for the second _"Well, Tuck! Yes! And if you think that I`m just a disappointment, you will fly with me first" _Danny said and give Tuck an evil smile like he plans something.

_"GOING GHOST!" _Danny screamed and transformed into his ghost form and then grabed Tucker and flew him far in the air.

_"AHHH! Let me go Danny, it isn`t funny!" _Tucker said and Danny reply _"If you say so!" _then he dropped him. Tucker was thinking that he is going to die until Danny caught in the last time and then they went back to Sam. _"Here you are, I was thinking that something happend to you!" _Sam said. _"Don`t ever do that AGAIN, DANNY!" _Tucker shouted and Sam ask _"What about are you talking Tuck and by the way, what did you say Danny when he was wanting to fly with as, you say it like Danny is just a disappointment, you was pretty rush on Danny!" _ Danny looked at Tucker and say _"I took him into the height and he was very angry, he said that he wants that I let him go, so I dropped him and caught in the last time. I was very angry on him, so I was wanting to scare him, nothing else!"_

Tucker then looked at Danny and then into Sam. He finnaly realized what kind of jerk he was. _"Danny, I`m realy sorry about what did I say to you, I didn`t realized how harsh I was to you! I`m realy, realy sorry, friends?" _Tucker said and Danny give him a gentle look with his spooky glowing green eyes. _"I forgive you Tuck. Friends forever no matter what happend!" _Danny said and then a blue mist esceped from his mouth.

_"What was that?" _asked Tucker, Danny reply _"I don`t know, it`s first time that I saw this" _and Sam added _"Well, I think that we will found out now" _she said showing on the another ghost.

_"BEWARE! I`m the Box Ghost and you all should fall under my power!" _the ghost said with an annoying tone of voice. _"Well, he certainly isn`t friendly" _said Danny and ran to his closet and took out the termos _"Beholde, a Fenton Termos made by family Henderson, no time for questions" _said Danny and then flew through the window. _"Hey! Ghost! Ready to meet the Fenton Termos!" _Danny shouted.

_"Haha, you will never suck me into this! And look at my awsome power!" _The ghost said and then the pile of boxes showed up flying. _"Haha! What are you going to do me? Throw a boxes on me?!" _Danny said and the ghost reply _"You are realy smart boy, that`s exactly what I`m going to do! BEWARE!" _Danny then slapped himself to his head and turn intangible as pile of boxes just flew through him, then Danny flew straight to the box ghost and kiced it few times and then Danny suckes the ghost into the thermos and fly back to the Sam and Tucker.

_"Wow, that was awsome!" _Tucker cried and Sam added _"Were did you get a Fenton Termos, they can be found only in one place, at the Fenton Works, isn`t it? _

_"Well... I took one when I left and Henderson`s are..." _Danny stopped. _"Comon, Danny, say it!" _ said Sam and Danny continued _"Well, they are a ghost huntets" _Tucker and Sam gasped with the horror and then Danny told them to calm them down _"Don`t worry guys, they won`t tear me apart molecule by molecule, they don`t do that. They just want to protect themself`s from ghost, that`s all." _Sam and Tucker looked at him with a relief _"Ok, Danny, just be careful. I and Tuck will go now, it`s going to be late, bye" _said Sam and Tucker added _"Bye Danny, see you next time!" _Danny waved to them and then close the doors and the window. _Well, that was horrible,_ Danny thinks to himself and hide the Fenton Termos.

**Well, this is it for today, I hope that you like it and pls cure me from sloth and I hope that I will find a beta reader from far far awey!**


	7. History Is Repeating part 1

**Ok, I know that I say that I don`t have time, but I managed to found a little more, so lets get hurry!**

~Chapter 7~ History is reapiting part 1

It`s have been a one month that Danny got a new home, he is still little confuse because the lost twin thing. Also Danny, Tony and Max are now like the best friends, they now know eacother very well and they love the same activities and wants to become an astronauts. Danny also get some more control with his powers and fought more ghosts every day, alone, until one day...

It was 9:30 Pm, Danny was still sleeping after the exhausting ghost hunting night. He fought Skulker who throw on him some sort of net that electrified him and he almost fainted.

He got to bed about at 4 Pm, and then he hear the voice in 9:30 Pm. "Wake up! Sleeping beauty!" Max screamed, Danny open his eyes and saw some figure, he was still more than half sleep. Then somebody throw him from the warm bed.

"Come on Danny! Get up! It`s 9:30 Pm, you can`t sleep the whole day!" Max said again throwing the clothes on Danny. When Danny realized what was happening around him, he saw Max.

"Max! Why did you wake me up?" Danny said with a lazy tone. "

Because I think that will be fun, and beside, you don`t want to" Max was cut of by Danny "Because of fun! You will get now your fun" Danny shouted with a playful voice, he get up and chase Max without realizing that he was still in his pajama.

He chased him all around the house until they accidental woke up Tony, he after a few minutes later decide to look out. Tony opened the door of his room, he went outside to check out the noise and he saw Max and Danny, chasing around, when Max was approaching to him, Tony submitted his leg to Max who trip off and Danny fall on Max. "Hey! Why did you do that?" Danny asks and Tony answered "Because you two will crash down the whole house! I know that we have a lot and lot of money, but seriously, you two broke the Chinese vase witch is old about hundred years, do you two even know how much damage did you do just in half an haur?! Tony glared at them and Max said "Not really!" Max and Danny laughed a bit and Tony was now more angrier. "Look around you, what do you see in one part?" Tony said as the two playful boys looked around the hall.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, your doors are in one part" Danny said and lay on Tony`s door and he accidentally crashed Tony`s door with his superhuman strength and the worse part is that he even didn`t know about it. "Ok, now, I don`t see anything in one part!" Max said and Tony shouted on both of them "OH,WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU NEVER CHASE EACH OTHER!"

"Run?!" Danny asks Max and he confirmed "Definitely run!" Max and Danny were now running to their rooms, but they couldn`t lock their self because their doors was on the floor instead the wall. They came out of their half crashed rooms "So, Max, what do you say that we go and lock ourself in the guest room without brokin anything?!" Danny ask and Max answered "Good idea, and we want to do it if we want to survive the day!" Max shouted a bit and then he and Danny run to the guest room and lock themself. "We`ll be safe for now!" said Max and in the meantime Tony murmured to himself "I believe that when is everything is now broken, even MY DOORS, then I don`t want to see theirs rooms or doors, poor doors and rooms. Hmm, they are probably hiding in the guest room, but before my revenge I will try to fix all what can be fixed, revenge can wait, and beside, it will be fun watching them as they waiting that something happen and I will struck them when will they at last expecting"

Tony then went to the lab to get some tools and saw there mom and dad. "Hi mome, hi dad, what are you doing?" he ask. "We were just finishing the portal to the afterlife, it will be over soon and I can see that everybody is awake, so, I want all of you to be down for one hour, we will have some security measures for now on when the portal is almost active Ok?" ask mom and Tony ask her again "Ok, mom, and how did you know that everyone is awake?" dad laughed a bit on him, Tony rubbed the back of his neck and mom answered "We knew because you are carrying the tools and by that it`s obviously that up stairs was another Danny-Max chasing time and I believe that almost everything is now broken, am I right, sweety?" Tony looked at her and said "Yes, it is, I think that Max started this time because Danny was chasing Max, oh, and by the way, everything is now broken expect my room and sorry mom, I couldn`t save the vase, I know how much is mean to you, but this two are impossible to control, I was thinking that Danny is more like me, but now I HAVE TWO MAXS!"

"Oh, so the vase didn`t survive this time" said dad as Tony went to repair what could be saved. In the meantime Melisa suggested that they call Danny`s friends to come over, maybe he won`t be so wild. "Good plan, Melisa!' said Eric.

_One hour later_

Tony was first in the lab and he sits on one of the chairs waiting for his two annoying brothers who was the same age like him. After few minutes they heard some laugh.

"It`s Danny and Max" everybody said in the room at the same time like it was nothing new.

"Ok, we are here" said Danny. "Excellent, now when we are all here we can start!" said dad and mome continued "FIRS RULE: NO FIGHTING" she said looking at Danny and Max who was making faces to each other.

"Ahem!" said dad and mom continued "SECOND RULE: ONLY HENDERSON`S CAN GET IN THE LAB" mom said now looking at Tony, "What?" he asked, it was just one time that I brought someone down here" Tony said and then heard Max "Uuuuu, it`s looks like somebody violates rules" Max said with a singing voice.

"Shout up, Max, even Danny know how to listen" Tony said and then looked at Danny "Wait a minute, is he, SLEEPING?! No wonder that you are near me!" said Tony.

It passed one and half hour, Danny and Max was now in the deep sleep. Tony nudged them and all what they hear is the first two rules and now dad voice "That`s are all rules, for now" and mom continued "Danny, you are just 14 and you know that you need to go to the school" Danny cut her "And so?" mom glanced at him and continued "So, you will go to school tomorow with Tony and Max"

"To school?!" Danny shouted and mom added "Yes, sweety, I agreed with a principal that you go in the same class as Tony who will watching you and Max all the time" Tony looked her "Mom, I baerly keep eye on Max, I can`t imagine what will be now!"

"For the love of God Tony, you sound like my older sister, Jazz" said Danny and mom cute the argument "Ok, I don`t want a fight, I know that will be hard to keep eye on this two now, but I`m sure that Danny have better social skills then Max" she told to Tony and then she turn to Danny and Max "Can you two please go outside of lab, I need to tell something to Tony"

"Ok, mom" Max and Danny said in the same time. Once they were out Danny asked "What do you think, why did mom and dad wanted to talk with Tony?" then Max answered "I don`t know, I`m not a God you know!" the boys laughed and in the meantime in the lab mom told Tony to not do any pranks on Danny and Max when they are in the school"

When he got out of lab Danny asked him what did mom tell him. "Nothing important" Tony said and keep walking to his room.

_The next day_

In the morning, Danny was the first one that was wake up because yesterday ghost attacks were at minimum and because he was a half ghost, half human, he needed less of sleep then normale human. Danny was waiting one hour, then went to Max`s room and history is reapiting, just now, the only diferente was that except the hall, now was the Max`s room now broken.

In the 8:30 Pm, everybody had a breakfast. When they finished their breakfast mom asks "Do you three packed everything what do you need for school?" mom asked and Tony answered just as Danny was ready to speak "Yes, I even checked this two, we are now all ready! Bye mom!" Tony said and grabbed Tony and Max.

"Ahhh, why did we need to go wait the bus so early?" Danny complained and Tony give him an angry look "Will you two SHOUT UP!" Tony shouted at them, but they didn`t say nothing, then, they were just looking the road and waiting the bus. When the bus came, Max and Danny sit down on the last seat and Tony on the first, Ah, I hope that they won`t do much damage in 10 minutes, Tony thinks.

When they got to the school, Tony and Max escorted Danny to the principal office for a little talk. Then when the school bell rang, Tony and Max went to the classroom and after few minutes later, teacher, Mr. Parish came to classroom with Danny. "Hello, students, this is our new student, Daniel James Henderson, he was addoptet, so, please be nice to him" Danny then cut him off "Sorry, Mr. McCall, but you all can just call me Danny, if it`s ok?"

"Ok, Danny, you can sit next to Max when you're already close to him and Tony. When the class began, Danny and Tony was carefully listening the teacher while Max was poking Danny, but he stop when he see that Danny dosn`t mind.

After the first class, some boy got to Danny and his brothers. "So, well, well, well... It`s looks like we have one new looser! Let`s give him a one nice welcome in the Leysin high school. Tony was know what the boy was planing. "Let him go!" says Tony.

"Why do you think we can, looser!" the boy laughed at them and put them in the locker. Soon, Tony`s and Max`s friends came and let them out of the locker. "Wow, tough day, isn`t it boys?" asked a girl with a brown hair, blue T-shirt with a flower on her ceast, she was also wearing a blue jeans and black sandalaes. Next to her was a boy with a blonde hair, black T-shirt with a three red stripes and blue jeans, he was also wearing a black shoes and a denim jacket.

"Hey, wait a minute, who are you" the boy next to the girl asked Danny.

"I`m Danny, Daniel James Henderson, who are you two?" Danny replied.

"Our mom and dad adopted him, we found him in the park, kicked out of his hause" said Tony

"Poor you"said the girl to Danny and Tony added "Danny, meet Dave and Lidia! Dave, Lidia, meet Danny!" said Tony and continue "They are out best friends and what are you two saying that you come visit us and get to know Danny a bit better" Tony said and then whispered to them "I`m warning you, Danny is same like Max!"

They all laughed and Dave answered "We will love to come to you and can I ask something, why is Danny looking the same as you two? I know that you two are the twins, but Danny is adopted."

All three boys give each other a look 'We-don`t-know-how' .

After school, Danny, Max, Dave and Lidia come to Henderson house as did they agreed.

To be continued...

**Ok, this is it, I can`t believe that I found a time for writing and I found out that I have time for writing my fictions in the 23:00 Pm to midnight and in the morning before I need to get ready for school It`s looks like I will upload a little more often that I was planing to, I hope that I won`t fall asleep in the school.**

**PS. If I don`t update or post a new story in three weeks that can mean only two things: 1) I have too much for study and I need to focus on it and get a lot of sleep (also it will restore my imagination)**

**2) my mom took my tablet on which I`m writing my fictions, I can do it on my phone, but it`VERY VERY (×100000) HARD! So, I won`t using my phone to write fictions.**

**BYE EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL! IF YOU HVE SOME SUGGESTIONS PLS TELL ME! All reviews all welcome, except the rude ones.**

**And for the end SPOILERS!**

**SPOILER ALERT! Dave and Lidia persuaded Tony and Max to go into the ghost portal and they become halfas like Danny, but Max, Tony and Danny are trying to keep their secret from each other.**

**SPOILER ENDED**


	8. History Is Repeating Part 2

**Hello everyone! Today I don`t have something to write, except I sleep over my alarm.**

**Because I don`t have something special to say I will say this: I do nt own Danny Phantom and I never will!**

**PS. I know what did I say in the spoiler, but I was writing and decided to change, because I think that like this will be easier and better.**

_**\- The last time -**_

_They all laughed and Dave answered "We will love to come to you and can I ask something, why is Danny looking the same as you two? I know that you two are the twins, but Danny is adopted." All three boys give each other a look 'We-don`t-know-how' . After school, Danny, Max, Dave and Lidia come to Henderson house as did they agreed._

~Chapter 8~ History is reapiting part 2

"Ok, here we are!" said Tony with happily voice.

Lidia and Dave give the three boys a happy smile.

"I don`t remember when I was here last time!" Lidia said with a enthusiasm tone of voice.

Suddenly, the twins mom came down the stairs. "Hey boys!" mom greeted them and then saw Dave and Lidia "Hi Dave and Lidia!" she greeted them and then they all heard a male voice.

"Hey kids! Today we will turn on the ghost portal! Isn`t that excited or what?!" the voice ask and then, you could see the twins father. _Hmm, I was thinking that the boys will come home alone, it`s looks like I will need to get rid of Dave and Lidia,_ Eric thinks to himself.

"Hi kids, I afraid that I must ask you to leave, we now need to have a family meeting, today is happening a one really big event!" Eric told Lidia and Dave and then push out of the house.

"DAD!" the boys shouted on the dad.

"I`m sorry kids, but we now going to turn on the portal to the afterlife! Hmm, we need to give it a name!" said dad.

Tony still glanced on dad because he puh out his friends out of the house. Max looked at ad with joy and Danny suggested "What are you say that the portal to the afterlife is named The Ghost Portal?!"

"Good idea, we will call it a Ghost portal!" said dad and mom added "Good name! Let`s go to the lab to turn the ghost portal on!"

The whole family run down the stairs.

Danny, Max and Tony sit down the chair while mom and dad were preparing to turn on the ghost portal.

"GERONIMO!" dad shouted and turn on the ghost portal.

After he said Geronimo was a big disappointment, the ghost portal didn`t work.

"Do not go near the ghost portal, maybe didn`t work, but still, it can be dangerous.!" mom said and dad added "You three can stay in the lab, Melisa and I are going to check the plans again, maybe we do something wrong. And kids, do not touch ANYTHING!" then they went up stairs and when they leave Max went to the cabinet and took out the copy of the plans for the portal.

"Hey! What are you guys saying to go and try to repair the ghost portal?!" Max suggested and put out the three jump suit who were looking the same as before Danny got te ghost powers, just, this jumpsuit didn`t have a Jack`s face on the chest.

"I don`t know Max, it will be nice to cheer up mom and dad, but it could be dangerous!" Tony said with a worried voice, but you could tell that he want try to reapair it.

"NO! You mustn`t go in this portal! I saw what can do! Tony have a point, it`s to risky and dangerous, what if skmething happens to us and by the way, where did you get this jumpsuits? Fenton`s bought me one, but I never wear it" Danny said.

"eBay, dude!" Max said and Tony asks "Why are you think that it could be dangerous? And by the way, you can`t change our minds, we want to help our parents and who knows how the afterlife looks, just try to imagine this, we will be first kids in the Ghost Zone!"

Danny looked at Tony "I was thinking that you are one who is responsible!" Danny said.

"I am the responsible! I just care more for our parents and Danny, can you please bring a two glasses of water, Max and I are feeling a little thrsty!" said Tony and Max was now ready to speak, but Tony put a hand over his mouth.

Danny went up stairs and before he went out he said "I just hope that this isn`t some sort of trick and what ever you do, don`t go inside of the portal!"

He went out and thinks, _I just hope that they won`t go in, the portal is build with Fenton`s plans and there is a big chance that the one button is inside the portal._

In the meantime, when Danny close the doors, Max asked Tony "Why did you send Danny to bring a glass of water for us, I`m not even thrsty!"

"I send him because the kitchen is on the other side of the house and there is still a chance that Danny will lost like almost every time and until Danny bring us the glass of water we can look inside of portal!" Tony said and then took a one jumpsuit from Max and put it on, when Max figured out what was happening he put on the jumpsuit too and went to the ghost portal with Tony.

They went in and soon Tony saw the on and off button.

"Hmm, I think that I know the what`s the problem, mom and dad put the on button inside!" said Tony and Max laughed, "So, what are we waiting for? LET``S TURN THIS BABY ON!" Max shouted and pushed the on button. Then there was a big green light, the portal started turning on, the boys were running out of the portal as fast as they could, but the green light caught up with them and they started to scream.

After that they passed out, after few minutes they wake up and look at each other, they screamed. "AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

They screamed in the same time and run to the mirror on the other side of the lab.

"AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" hey screamed again as they saw in the mirror two kids with a snow-white hair, spooky green eyes with the black-and white jumpsuits.

I-I think... That this is us!" said Tony and Max shouted "What! It can`t be us! What will be if our parents see us like this?!"

Max was now looking like he now wants to cry, but suddenly they hear the doors of the lab closing. Danny come down and saw the two boys whit snow-white hair, spooky green eyes and black-white jumpsuits.

Danny gasped and accidentally dropped the two glasses of water.

"Danny! Please, don`t say anything to mom and dad! It`s us! Max and Tony!" Tony said with a hope that Danny will understand the situation.

To be continued...

**Ok, this is it for today, I hope you like it and bb for now, I love you all my dear readers and don`t forget so review!**


	9. History Is Repeating Part 3

**Hi everyone! I`m back with a new chapter! And can someone review please, nobody didn`t review for a long long time.**

_**\- The last time -**_

_Danny come down and saw the two boys whit snow-white hair, spooky green eyes and black-white jumpsuits._

_Danny gasped and accidentally dropped the two glasses of water._

_"Danny! Please, don`t say anything to mom and dad! It`s us! Max and Tony!" Tony said with a hope that Danny will understand the situation._

~Chapter 9~ The history is repeating part 3

"GUYS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN THERE!" Danny was now sounded more angry then surprised.

"But, how should we know what will happened!?" Max defended Tony and himself. The boys were still in the shock and now in the panic when did they heard that someone coming down the stairs. "QUICK! Think of something that it`s very, very important to you and then imagine yourself in the human form!" Danny shouted and then the boys did what he said.

The two white rings showed around their body and moving from each other until they disappeared and all what did left was now two identical copies of Danny with their usual clothes.

"WOW! IT WORKS!" exclaimed Tony and Max in the same time.

Soon, the mom came down. "Is everything ok?" she asked and Danny nodded.

"Ok, then" she replied and went so fast to the kitchen that she even didn`t noticed that the Ghost Portal is working.

Soon, the trio run up to Danny's room.

"Ok, what did just happened?!" Tony asked and Max answered "Isn`t it obviously! Something happened to as and now we can change our forms! Isn`t that awesome or what!?

As Max say that, Tony was looking pale and Danny was just smirked as they watched Max slowly falling through the floor.

"What, what is it?" Max asked annoyed and Danny directed his head to floor. "OH MY GOD! WHAT IS HAPPENED TO ME! AS!?" he asked as invisible force lift him up. "Tnx invisible force" Max added, Danny smirked and Tony looked at his arms, "WHAT, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" he cried and then turned visible.

"Look guys, please don`t freak out, but when did you step out of the ghost portal, you two become half ghost, half humans and your new powers will be very unstable for next few weeks" Danny said.

"Oh yea? How do you know that? Max asked and Danny replied "Hmmm, lets see, I was rise by crazy family obsessed with ghost, is that the answer on your question, Max?"

"Yea, pretty much" Max said.

Soon, the blue mist escaped from trios mouth, but on Danny`s luck, they didn`t noticed that the blue mist escaped from his mouth too.

"Wow, what was that?" asked Tony and Danny answered "You will found out soon, all what you need to know that it`s called a ghost sense and usual it`s a bad news"

Soon, ghost showed up with a robotic body. "Skulker" Danny murmured and then hear Max screaming of excitement "THIS IS SOO COOL"

The ghost looked at him and ignored him. "Hmmm, that's odd, my ghost sensor is showing me now two more halfas and before one hour were just two." the ghost said and then shouted "Ok, Ghost Child! TALK! What is happening here?" it asked pointing the gun to the trio.

"Ok, this isn`t cool anymore!" shouted Max as he hide behind Danny and Tony jumped in front of him because he has a feeling like he need to protect his brothers.

"TONY! Get behind me! NOW!" Danny shouted, Tony didn`t wanted to obey, but of the way he said, Tony went behind Danny, besides he just got his powers.

"GOING GHOST!" Danny screamed and transformed to his ghost form. The boys gasped as they see Danny change into a ghost and fly off, they couldn`t believe it, they brother, a ghost, just like them and he can fly and know how to control his powers.

"I was thinking that after what happened today nothing will surprise me! But now I have feeling like I have a panic attack!" Tony said as Max was trying to calm him down, "It`s ok, it`s ok, Tony, just breath" he said and after Tony calm down, they looked out the window and saw Danny, fighting some robotic ghost.

While Danny was fighting he made his hand glowing green and throw ectoblast on Skulker.

"What?"

"WOW! That was awesome!"

"I see that you learned a new trick, but that won`t stop me to have you head as a trophy!" Skulker said and Danny replied "Dude, that is totally disgusting and beside, how will you fight me without your armor, you are just a bloop" Danny said and dogged some attacks, then he throw an ectobaslt on it and destroyed his wings and after that the whole armor. Danny was now, in his right hand holding a green blob witch was screaming "I`m the Ghost Zone greatest hunter! I will be back!" Danny was pretending that he didn`t hear him and fly in his room where he picked up the Fenton thermos "Bye Bye Skulker" he said as he sucked it into the thermos.

The boys were just looking him, they couldn`t believe it, their brother, who was adopted was half ghost too and wearing the same suit. "How did this happened?" they asked

"Hehehe, it`s a loooong story, I will say it some other day." Danny give them a nervous smile.

"Can you please, please, please tell as?" Max was now begging.

Danny sighed and started "Ok, I will give you a short version. You see, I went to the Ghost Portal in my parents lab and tried to fix it, but I hit the on button and whola! I`m now a half ghost, Fenton`s were find out the first day and they kicked me out of the house, the rest you know"

The boy gasped, they couldn`t believe that someone will do that, they were sorry for Danny and agreed not to ask some questions about his previously life for now.

**Ok, this is it for now, keep reading because next chapter of this or my another story will come soon!  
**

**PS. Please (x10000000000000000000000) review! I love you all!**


	10. Unpleasant Suprise

**Hi everyone, I`m back with a new chapter. Sorry for waiting a little longer.**

~Chapter 10~ Unpleasant Surprise

One week passed since Tony and Max got their ghost powers, and now they were like experts, thanks to Danny who taught them how to control them.

"O BOY! O BOY! O BOY!" Max shouted with joy. "I can`t believe that we are ready! We are finally going on patrol with Danny!"

Tony just smiled at Max. He was happy to go on patrol the night with Danny, but he was also scared. 'What if we get hurt?' he thought.

"Okay, it`s almost 11:30, and you know what that means! Gentlemen! Take you thermoses!" Danny shouted with joy, almost like Max. He was really happy that this time he wouldn`t go alone on patrol. Danny picked up a thermos and asked "Ready?" Tony and Max nodded.

Then they all shouted in the same time, "GOING GHOST!" The two white rings showed around the boys' bodies and split, moving from each other. When the rings finished their path, instead of three black-raven boys with sky blue eyes, there were now standing three boys with snow-white hair, green poison eyes, and black and white jumpsuits. Danny turned intangible and passed through the wall; the boys followed him. They were patrolling for two hours, and no ghost were found.

They were getting bored until Max exclaimed "RACE YA!" Danny and Tony smiled.

"Ok, Max, you want a race, you will got a race! Tony, you on?" Danny asked.

"Well, there is nothing to do, so why not?" Tony gave Max and Danny a happy smile.

"Okay, racers! On your positions! READY! SET! GO!" Danny shouted, and race was on. They were playing games like this for half an hour until something shot Danny on the back and he fell to the ground.

"DANNY!" Max and Tony shouted and then saw two ghost hunters with some kind of bazooka. They were now aiming at Max. Tony saw that.

"Max! Duck! NOW!" he shouted, and Max ducked.

"Thanks, bro!" he said and then flew to Danny to protect him. Tony was now fighting a woman with a jumpsuit wearing a red glasses, and a big man with an orange jumpsuit was attacking Max. After a minute Danny woke up in his human form.

"Ugh, what hit me?" he asked and then saw his mom and dad capture Tony and Max in a net and get ready to catch him too. When they got close, they saw who did they shot; it was their son. But they were also confused. They knew their son, they were knew the look of both of his forms. So, how could there be three of them? They were really confused, but they soon got answers when Tony and Max transform into they human form. They gasped. They couldn`t believe that Danny found his brothers and maybe his family, but they were also asking themselves how they could be alive after they set the fire? So how...? The Fentons were now scared, and even more when they saw Danny transform into his ghost half.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn`t you be in Amity Park?" Danny shouted.

"We detected a lot of ghosts in the last week, so we decided that we would move here to capture them!" Jack told Danny, and Maddie continued "And we also want to study them.

"Danny glared at his fake parents. "Son, we hope that you will forget us for this some day, but we can`t lock down up our child. So, we will just lock up and go study your brothers," Maddie said, and Danny just glared at them even more.

"YOU MONSTERS! How can you two do something like that to your, no wait, to a child that you abducted? How dare you two call me your son?!" The Fentons gulped. They were now really scared because Danny knew the truth, and who knows who he told his secret to? Danny threw a little ectoblast at the net to free his brothers. They transformed, and Danny shouted "RUN!" and fired an ectoblast in front of the Fentons, "Now, if you don`t want me to hurt you, I will suggest that you run, too." He said this, making his arm glow green. The Fentons quickly got in their RV and drove home.

When they got home, Jazz was in the kitchen, and she saw her parents' bad condition.

"Wow, what happened to you two?" she asked.

"Trust me, Jazzypants. You wouldn`t believe us if we would told you," Jack answered and went downstairs to the lab with his wife.

Meanwhile, Danny went home, and he saw Tony and Max waiting him.

"Wow! What happened down there, and why did they called us your brothers?" Tony asked.

"Those people were my fake parents, ghost hunters, monsters... They... I think that now is time that you two hear the whole story about how I became a half ghost. Then you two will get all the answers." Danny said, knowing that now was the time for the whole truth, the truth that he was hiding. Tony and Max sat down on Danny`s bed.

You see..." Danny started the story "I went in the Ghost Portal that the Fentons built to try to fix it under the persuasion of Sam and Tucker. I put on my white and black jumpsuit that my parents bought me and went in without knowing that the on button was inside of it. I leaned againtst the wall and hit that button. I then went through the same pain that you two were going through when you hit the on button. I also passed out, and when I woke up, I saw the changes, snow-white hair and so on. My parents saw me transform and then they dragged me from house." Danny was cut off by Tony,

Why did they drag you? You didn`t do anything bad, did you?" he asked.

"No, I didn`t. They told me that I`m wasn't their son anymore. They looked at me like I was some kind of monster," Danny answered and then continued. "Where did I stop...? Oh, yeah, here. I packed my stuff and went out of the house. They told me that if I ever went back to that house or Amity Park that they would kill me. So, I ran here, and that's when you found me, in the park, alone, without friends or family. After that, I was going late at night to see Jazz at the end of the town. She did a little research, and we discovered that I was kidnapped. I asked mom if I could see the family tree. She showed it, and I saw three boys..." Danny was again cut off, but this time by Max

"And that third boy was you" Max finished the sentence.

"Yeah, that's right," Danny said, and the boys gasped, only what was different was that Tony gasped from surprise and Max gasped from joy. He ran as fast he could and hugged Danny, and Tony followed him too.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" Max shouted, and Tony was trying to separate him from Danny because he looked like he needed the oxygen.

"Wow, slow down, Max! I`m pretty sure that Danny needs to breath like other living creatures!" Tony said, and Danny laughed.

**Ok, this is it, if you have any comments, please let me know.**


	11. When Old And New Friends Collapse

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Excited?! *silent* Oww, come on, you need to be excited about new chapter, don't you? *more silent***

**Ok... I'm going now back to writing.**

* * *

~Chapter 11~ When Old And New Friends Collapse

* * *

The next day

* * *

"I still can't believe that you are mine, our brother!" shouted Max with happily and tried to hug Danny while Tony was holding him.

"Wow, easy Max! Remember, Danny needs an oxygen too!"

Boys laughed and then heard their mom shouting that some friends came to visit them.

The boys ran down to see who was it. When they got down, they saw no one then Dave and Lidia.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?!" Tony asked nervously.

"Oh, we just wanted to see how are you three and wanted to know why is Dany looking the same as you two"

"If you want, we can leave"

Max and Tony weren't happy about idea because they were scared, what if they discover their secret?

They were ready to tell them that they were busy, but Danny was quicker, "why would you leave? Please, come in!" he said and Max and Tony glared at him, "What?" he asked and they continue to glare at him.

They all now went to Tony's room because it wasn't destroyed like Max's and Danny's rooms.

"So, can you three explain us, why is Danny looks same as you two?" Lidia asks.

"Hehe, you see... I'm..." Danny lost the words, but on his luck, Max was there to continue.

"Well, Danny is our lost twin, you know, the one that I talked about and that I want to meet him" he told them with a happy voice.

"Wait, you three talked about the lost twin thing without me?" Tony asked and Max, Lidia and Dave nodded.

After one hour of talk, mom called again that somebody came to visit again.

Danny ran down without Max and Tony. Then he saw his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. "DANNY!" they screamed at the same time.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!"

"We too!"

After a minute of talking, Dave, Lidia, Max and Tony went down.

"Hey, Danny! Want to dance with us?" Tony asked and saw Tucker and Sam. "Hi! Do you want to join us?" Max asked.

"Yes, sure"

"Ok, just before we go dancing, can you three please meet each other?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. Sam, Tucker, meet Dave and Lidia"

"Glad to meet you!"

"Ok, now when we got over this, can we please go dancing?" Max shouted everyone laughed and went to the game room.

Tony put a game in the console and the game started, all what they needed to do is follow the dancers on the screen like their own reflection in the mirror.

They were laughing and had a lot of fun. Lidia and Dave were surprised how agile warren Max, Danny and Tony, Sam and Tucker were surprised that Max and Tony were agile like Danny, who is part ghost"

When they finished the game, Danny won, Tony and Max were even on the second place, then, on the third place was Sam and after her Dave, Lidia was worst after Tucker who fall few times.

Everyone laughed at the score and then at the video that Max recorded, but suddenly, the blue mist escaped from the boy's mouth,

"We need to go in the bathroom" they said at the same time and then run to transform. Sam and Tucker got suspicious because Max and Tony were agile almost like Danny and second of all, they saw that the blue mist escaped at the same time as Danny`s. They could know just one thing, if they see Danny, working with two more ghosts, it could mean only one thing, Max and Tony are half ghosts too.

Max, Tony and Dannt turned invisible and intangible and flew back to the game room. When they got there, they saw a Box Ghost.

Boys turned visible and tangible.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" the ghost shouted.

"Relax, boys, it's just Boxy. Max, you have the honor!"

"Thermos, please!"

Tony gave him a thermos and Max sucked the ghost into it while Lidia and Dave hide and Sam and Tucker gasped.

* * *

**Sorry everyone for the short chapter and errors, but I started to get lazy, what are you all saying? Should I continue this story?**


	12. Hot Situation

(**A/n) So, here we are, with a new chapter and more silence (please review (x10000000000000000000000000000009)).**

**I hope you like it and I'm planning that I will write one, two or three more chapters of this story and then, it will be finished. I was wanting to make it longer, but I'm out of ideas and the last time I didn't get much support (that made me really sad, why would need to be so cruel?). If someone wants me to write more chapters for this story, tell me what you want to see, I'll be sure that I will use it.**

**And now, onto the new chapter and if you want more, you can also check out my other stories.**

* * *

_**-Last Time-**_

_Tony gave him a thermos and Max sucked the ghost into it while Lidia and Dave hid and Sam and Tucker gasped._

* * *

~Chapter 12~ Hot Situation

* * *

Sam and Tucker gasped while Dave and Lidia were watching all this from the safe distance, unbeknownst to Danny, Max and Tony.

"How?" Sam asked.

"How what?"

"You know what I mean, Danny. Why are Max and Tony flying next to you?"

"We are not Danny, Tony and Max! We are... Uh..."

"Shut up, Max, we know that that's you, boys. We saw Danny on the day of the accident and we saw how you two are similar to him."

"But you can't prove that we're them!"

"Shut up, Max. We can't hide it, Sam and Tucker know that that's us."

"But, Danny..."

"Max, will you just shut up, please? And let's quit the argument and transform." Tony said and a white ring showed around his body, split, and traveled to his head and feet and disappeared, leaving Tony on the spot where there was a ghost before.

Dave and Lidia, still in hiding spots, we're now in the shock. They couldn't believe it, one of their best friends was the same thing that attacked them. There was a thin line between passing out and the world of consciousness when they saw Max and Danny transforming the same way as Tony.

"That's better, " Sam said, after that, Dave and Lidia came out from their hiding spot.

"How can this be better?"

"You three are the same things that attacked us!"

"First of all, we are not 'the same things'."

"Second, we are half ghosts,. half human or halfa's as some ghost are calling us."

"Third, we are the same people as before, just with ghost powers."

Max, Danny and Tony told them, a bit hurt by the chaos of Dave's and Lidia's words. While they were arguing, Sam and Tucker were trying to quit it, but all that stopped when Danny, Max and Tony smelled something burning.

"Who is smelling smoke, besides me?" Danny asked; Tony and Max sniffed the air, too.

"I smell it."

"I smell it, too."

"What are you three talking about?"

"Quiet!"

"Ok, what is happening?" Lidia asks and there was silence for a few more minutes. Danny, Tony and Max were listening and then gasped, pulling their friends downstairs to the kitchen, no one aware of what was happening. While they were approaching the kitchen, they started to cough because of smoke and they felt that the air was getting hotter.

The smoke and warmth didn't bother Tony, Max and Danny because they were half ghosts.

Soon, they heard some screaming. Humans couldn't hear it, but halfa's could and they heard their parents, screaming for help and that the fire was around them. Danny gestured to hurry.

When they got to the kitchen, they saw mom and dad, on the table and hugging each other, thinking that this was the last moment they'd see each other.

"MOM! DAD!" All three boys shouted and ran to the kitchen.

"What are you three doing here!?"

"Go out NOW! And call the police, go to the hospital and call the firefighters!"

"Don't worry about us, we will be fine!" the boys' parents shouted.

"We don't think so!" the boys shouted and then screamed GOING GHOST, and they transformed, leaving their parents wide eyed.

"Max, Tony, you two are going to get Sam, Lidia, Tucker and Dave out of the building. I'm going to get out our parents!" Danny shouted. Tony and Max nodded, flew to their friends and went out, waiting to see what will be next.

* * *

**(A/n) Sorry for the short chapters, I will try to make the next one a bit bigger, but it's hard. I will see what I can do. Thank you all for reading this story my dear readers and don't forget to leave a review, it would make me really, really happy!**


	13. Dancing With A Monsters

~Chapter 13~ Dancing With A Monster

* * *

Danny flew out of the burning house, carrying his parents.

When he got out, he drop them onto the ground, and they glared at the boys, not knowing what was happening or what has happened.

"H-How?" The parents asked, leaving the boys speechless, even Max. They transformed into their human forms.

"Well?" their mom asked with a hard voice.

Boys sighed, starting to explain what everything happened, starting with Danny's accident in the Fenton's lab.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"So, that's the end of the story. I hope that now you can solve the puzzle. I hope that you won't kick us and dragoon us like Fenton's did to me," Danny said, tears starting to show in his eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, we would never dragoon our children!"

"No matter what. No matter if you are ghosts, humans or something in between."

"Thanks, mom and dad!" The boys told at the same time. They were really glad that their parents accepted them, especially Danny; he thought that he was a monster, but now, he changed his thoughts. Today, he was a hero and a good son that was kidnapped a long time ago.

The moment was broken by Dave and Lidia. Of course, somebody needs to be a party-pooper.

"What are you three?" Lidia asked and of course, Dave needed to add a rude comment, "Maybe they are some failed lab experiments, freaks, failures!" Lidia and Dave laughed at that comment and boy's eyes, now, glowed a bright green.

"WE. ARE. NOT. FREAKS!" Danny shouted, in anger turning in his ghost form and now, his arms glowed bright green, ready to throw an ecto-blast.

"Danny, calm down. Take it easy. You don't want to hurt anybody, do you?" Sam told him.

"I don't want to hurt anybody, just them two!" Danny shouted. Max and Tony were really sad and disappointed in their friends. Friends that they have known for so long, now, they were turning back to them.

"Danny, as much as we want them gone for good now, I think that it will be better if you listen to Sam." Tony said, putting his arm on his shoulder.

"Go! Leave! You are not our friends!" he said and Lidia answered,"Trust us, we don't want to have a bunch of freaks for friends!"

"Yo! We are out of here, " said Dave and they left.

"And you two said that they're your best friends. Nice friends you have. Come, let's take a look around the house, maybe we can find something."

"Mom, dad, what do you remember before the fire?"

"Well, before few days, some RV showed in front of our house with an F symbol and we saw it before the fire. We heard some explosion and then, we saw a fire, all around us

Danny's eyes glowed brighter than before, he knew exactly who set the fire, and the worst thing is that Fenton's didn't want to leave him alone, even if no part of the deal was broken.

He didn't even bother to investigate, "Mom, dad, did you tell the police that I was kidnapped?"

"Of course we did! Who wouldn't? But the police never found even one clue about what happened!"

"Ok, did you tell them that you found me?"

"We were planning to do it soon. What are you getting at?"

"Isn't it easy to figure out? You'll tell the police that you find me and that you know who kidnapped me, the Fenton's. When the police go to investigate, we will overshadow them and tell the police the truth. "

"Who will overshadow them?"

"Tony and I."

"Hey! What about me? I have ghost powers too, you know!" said Max.

"We know, but you can't pretend to be an adult."

"Mom, can you call the cops?"

"Of course I can, " she said, call them and when they pick up the phone, she told them everything.

She hung up the phone, "Ok, they are going to investigate now, ready boys?"

"Ready! And Max, you'll stay here!"

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Jack, I have a strange feeling."

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm feeling wrong about that fire tonight, isn't it bad enough that we already set one?"

"You have a point, but what can we do? Three ghosts were living in the house"

"Yeah, but that's not a solution." Maddie said and then noticed a sudden change in temperature and two boys showed in front of her, floating and glaring at both of them.

"You got that right." The boy said and the Fenton's assumed that it was Danny.

"It's time to bring you to justice!"

Maddie was ready to say something when Jack screamed ghost, but they heard a cops in front of their door, but didn't have time to say anything because Danny and Tony overshadow them.

The cops burst in.

"Nobody move!" they shouted and went to Jack and Maddie. "Are you Jack and Maddie Fenton?" they asked.

Tony and Danny nodded in Jack's and Maddie's bodies.

"Good, do you know Danny Henderson?"

"Of course! He is our son! We found him on the street and adopted him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Then, can you please give as the adoption papers?"

"Adoption what?"

"Adoption papers, you must have them since you adopted him like you were saying."

"Heh-heh, funny story, a ghost ate them..."

"Ghosts can eat? Who knows, but you don't have any adoption papers, so you kidnapped him, right?"

"Ok, yes! We did! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Oh, don't worry, where you two are going you won't need anybody," a cop said. Tony and Danny smiled in Fenton's bodies and went out from their bodies, invisible and then, they flew to their burned house"

"Done, " they said.

"Then, great job!"

"Mom, where will we live now? Now when our house is burned?"

"We don't have just one house, we have three more! So, where do you want to live? New York? Washington? Or Amity Park?"

"Amity Park," Danny said and they smiled, knowing why Danny wanted to move there.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be."

**THE END**

* * *

**(A/n) So, yeah, this is the last chapter, so it means this story is finished and I have one less story to write.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and if you did, check out my other stories! Thanks!**

**PS. Sorry about the weird ending (at least to me), but I lost interest in this story a long time ago, but I decided to finish for readers who liked this story.**


	14. Sequel Uploaded

**Good news, my dear readers! I just now uploaded the sequel and it's ready for reading!  
Can you my dear readers remember to leave a review when you read the first chapter of the sequel.  
Name of the sequel: 'Double Trouble'**

**-Summary; -Sequel to First Time In The Ghost Portal Danny, Max and Tony finally moved back to Amity and they will soon go to school again, what will be the reaction when everybody in school found out the truth about Fenton's and that Danny is a lost twin. A big surprise will waiting Danny, Max and Tony when their dad's brother will have a birthday in Wisconsin.**


End file.
